Prior methods of curing, i.e. crosslinking, polymers include use of various peroxides. A mixture of polymer and a small amount of peroxide is prepared, and the mixture is cured with heat. The difficulty with this method is that the curing process generates volatile compounds which vaporize at the curing temperature if the pressure is low. Hence, unless the curing is carried out at high pressure in expensive pressure chambers, the cured polymer will have voids caused by the vaporized material.
Another method of curing polymers is by use of electron beams. However, this mwethod requires expensive electron beam generating apparatus, and is unacceptably slow if the polymer being cured is thick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,155 (Scott) discloses a water curable polymer. However, its manufacturer recommends use of relatively expensive silane compounds and intimate contact with water to effect crosslinking.